


Down and Out

by Bobby_With_A_Doddy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_With_A_Doddy/pseuds/Bobby_With_A_Doddy
Summary: Kaito Momota finally breaks. And in front of Kokichi Oma, no less.





	Down and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a vent fic.

The 3rd trial had ended. The remaining students, all 9 of them, were heading back to their dorms. Everyone had been stunned at the revelation of Korekiyo's real nature. The only one smiling was Kokichi, as usual. Himiko was asleep, crying so much had exhausted her, being carried by Gonta. Everyone else had rather solemn and confused expressions on their faces. Kaito, as always, had a plan to get his classmates out of this slump. His grand plan was to hold a speech to rile up his classmates. Yeah, that's it. He had to be the one, the leader of the pack, the person that everyone could rely on.

But then, he felt something in his throat. An all too familiar feeling, that he knew all too well. He could almost taste the blood, coming from his lungs. Well, that wasnt gonna stop Kaito. No ,of course not! He improvised, formulated a plan b, on the spot. He stopped for a moment, which caught Shuichi and Maki, who had been walking aside him, off guard. "Kaito, what's wrong?", asked Shuichi, his loyal sidekick .Maki just stared down Kaito, wondering what was on his mind. Kaito responded with a typical " Oh.. Nothing". If you were to ask Kaito if something was wrong with him, he, of course, being the strong man that he was, couldn't actually be honest about his feelings, so his response would always be a dismissive one. Kaito continued further: " I just... Wanted to get some night air. Don't worry about me. Go on ahead.". As his loyal sidekick, Shuichi responded with "Ah, are you sure?". Maki decide to add in her two cents. "Anyway, don't do something like this again, okay? "If you dislike scary things, then you should have said so earlier. I thought you were sic- "You worried about me?", Kaito gleefully said. Maki was caught off guard a bit, and responded with "Yeah, worried about your stupidity." Maki started walking at a quick pace to the dorms. "Hah! Still haven't warmed up to me, huh?".

Shuichi proceeded to eloquently talk about Maki's walls coming down and Kaito threw in a cheeky brag. Kaito and Shuichi said their goodbyes and as Shuichi entered the dorms, Kaito quickly walked in the opposite direction. He tried to hold the coughing in, but couldn't.

The first few coughs didn't bring out too much blood, only enough to bring the all too familiar, metallic taste into his mouth. But then, the coughing worsened. The first few blood splatters flew out into the hand he was holding in front of his mouth. And this continued. More blood flew out of his mouth, and his hand got even redder with blood. Kaito started to feel weak, his knees began buckling. And suddenly, he heard the snap of a camera, taking a picture. As he looked over to the flash of light, he felt a swift kick into his stomach. And he heard a familiar laugh. 

"Nee-he-he!" It was the lying bastard himself, Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Kaito was already weakened by the blood loss, so he promptly fell onto his knees. "Ah yes, finally you are addresing that i am the supreme being!", Kokichi said in his cheerfully mocking tone of voice. "S-Shut up, you fucking bastard!", Kaito angrily shouted back. "Oh, look at you! Somebody is feeling weak and hopeless. I mean, i can't blame you, you are slowly dying. I bet that in a few days, your miserable existence will finally over. Hah! Imagine it! The "great" Kaito Momota, dying to a simple cough, leaving behind a legacy of being a complete and utterly naive moron.". Kokichi's words stung quite a bit, so much so that he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes.  
But Kaito wouldn't listen and as he triumphantly got on his feet, even through his legs were a bit shaky, he said that "I-If you think, for even a second, that the Luminary of The Stars, Kaito Momota, will fall to a cough-". *cough* *cough*. Kaito fell to his knees, wheezing. Kokichi looked genuinely disappointed, but quickly started smiling creepily and started giggling maniacally. "Heh, looks like you really are a weak, pathetic man.". "No... Im... Not... W-Weak...". Kaito was barely holding back the tears. He had just gone through a class trial, and he wanted to suffer alone, without Kokichi off all people mocking him. Kokichi was wearing a maniacal expression. "Kaitooo... I wanna see you cryyyy...". At long last, Kaito gave in. He started sobbing profusely, his nose was getting stuffy, tears running down his face. And then on cue, Kokichi snapped a picture. 

"Oh, ohhhh... There we go, Kaito! All i've wanted to see during this killing game, was you breaking. I hate you. I hate your stupid and senseless belief in people, your cheery attitude, the fact that your completely and utterly useless during the trials. Hell, the fact that you call Shuichi your sidekick, disgusts me. He does all the work, and all you do is call him a good sidekick, like he's your fucking lapdog. After i show him and everyone else these pictures,everyone is going to abandon you, because you don't deserve to be loved by anyone. But uhh, anywhoo, i got what i wanted, so i guess i'l see you next morning? That is, if you don't die right there from your disease. Oh, there's also knives in the kitchen, so if you want to perhaps finally end your pathetic existence, you could always use that. Bye!"

Kokichi started walking back to his dorms. Kaito curled up on the ground, absolutely broken. And he knew that Kokichi was right. He didn't do shit during the trials. Shuichi was the hero, who saved the day, not him. He was pathetic. He's existence was utterly pointless. Kaito had been this way since the beginning of the killing game, in his mind, all of this was true. He stopped crying, and stared into the sky with a blank expression. After a while, Kaito got up. And he began walking, shakingly, but still walking. He's destination? The kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah... That's my first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoyed this depressing read. Comments are appreaciated and hmu if you wanna talk about stuff, i really need someone to talk to. You could also put in requests if you'd. No guarantee that i'l write them, but still :p. Thank you for reading!


End file.
